


Beauty and the Beast

by BadBlueCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, beauty and the beast themed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBlueCat/pseuds/BadBlueCat
Summary: Feel free to comment (good or bad) and check out more of my fics on my page if you like them ^^Have fun reading





	1. Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment (good or bad) and check out more of my fics on my page if you like them ^^  
> Have fun reading

The sun rose on the small village of Karakura, dawn Ichigo opened his window and breath the fresh autumn air, he liked this season, well he liked all of them. He went down into the main room, where he was greeted by his two little sisters, Karin and Yuzu, and his father.  
  
“Good morning Ichigo, I have to take care of the farm this morning, Yuzu and Karin will help me with small things, could you go to the market and buy some vegetables we don’t have any left.” Ichigo nodded a yes to his father. They had milk farm, with cows, producing milk and making cheese for the village.  
  
They weren’t a poor or rich family, they lived normally, once a month his dad would go to the neighbouring village to sell some dairy products, it would take him about a week. They didn’t own a horse, they donkey was the one pulling the wagon.  
  
Ichigo made his way to the market, basket in his hand, “Good morning Ichigo.” Inoue chirped, “Good morning Inoue.” Ichigo replied, the girl sold fresh vegetables, mainly carrots, lettuce and cabbage, he would have to buy some bread too.  
  
“I’ll take a lettuce and four carrots please.” Ichigo handed hear a coin of silver and five of bronze, “Here, thank you Ichigo.” She smiled brightly at him. He felt awkward, he somewhat knew she was into him, but he was, how to put it, into the other gender.  
  
“Thank you Inoue, have a good day.” He waved as he went to another stall, the baker’s stall. “Who are you doing today Ichigo?” Kensei asked, Ichigo smiled, Kensei had strong arms, a well-defined baker, and had a good friendly personality that Ichigo liked very much, also the man was ingle.  
  
“Nice and you?” “Good, how may I help?” Kensei smiled at him, “Uhm do you have any pumpkin seed bread left?” the baker turned around, “Lucky you, this one’s the last.” He handed the bread to Ichigo, “Thank you Kensei.” They smiled, Ichigo handing the man two silver coins.  
  
Karakura was a small town, they had a market place, stalls were open every morning, each stall had their own shop, but Ichigo liked the market, the town had a Library, a church, a few bars and two restaurants, also three farms, Inoue’s parents, the Kuchiki farm and his fathers’.  
  
He drank some water from the main fountain, and walked to the Library, he frowned as he saw the man he hoped not to see today, Abarai Renji…. The man was trying to get him in his bed, he couldn’t deny Renji was charming, but he hated the way he was, to arrogant, Renji was the best hunter of the village.  
  
“Good morning sweet heart.” Renij caressed his cheek, Ichigo slapped the hand way, “I don’t have time for you Renji, get lost.” “So feisty I like that, hope you don’t change when I’ll have my cock up your sweet ass.” Ichigo’s face went red with anger and punched Renji right in the face.  
  
“You little shit.” Renij growled and chased after the running Ichigo. The orangette ran fast, barging in the church. “Kurosaki-kun?” Kisuke looked puzzled, until he saw Renji barge in as well. He sighed, “Abrai-kun, you know this is a holy place right.” Renji glared at Ichigo, “I’ll catch you next time.” He snarled, nose bleeding.  
  
Ichigo sighed as the man left, “Thank you Kisuke-san.” Urahara Kisuke was the priest of the village, with his wife Yoruichi, he was different from other priests, he was married and believed that everyone could marry who they want, no matter the gender, that’s why two men or two women could live together in the village.  
  
“He really gets on my nerves.” “That is rare indeed, you never get angry for anything.” Kisuke sighed, “Are you going to the Library today?” “No, I have to help my father.” Ichigo smiled, “It’s good to know everyone is doing well.” “I’ll tell them you care for them Urahara-san.” Ichigo opened the door and waved the priest good bye.  
  
By the time he got home it was lunch time, yuzu made some soup with the older vegetables they had, keeping the fresh ones for later, the rest of the day, Ichigo helped his father around the farm. They were having dinner, carrots and lettuce with, some bread.  
  
“Ichigo, I’ll be leaving for our neighbouring town tomorrow, you’re in charge of the farm.” “Understood father.” Karin and Yuzu pouted, they never liked it when their father left. They finished dinner, happy though, it was a good day.  
  
The next day, the small family said their good byes to their father, riding the wagon pulled by the donkey named Kon. “I’ll be back in eight days, take care of yourself.” Isshin waved as he rode off. “Ichi-nii, can we go to the Library today?” Yuzu asked.  
  
“Of course Yuzu, I’ll take you there.” Ichigo brought his sisters to the Library, and then went back home to care of everything, he would pick up his sisters at the end of the day.  
  
-Time passed-  
  
Isshin was tired, it was cold and windy, already night time, he was late, it was the seventh night, tomorrow would be the ninth day, he didn’t want his family to worry about them. The woods were thick, he thought he was lost, and apparently, he was, he was shacking, cold to his bones, he needed shelter.  
  
Then Kon stepped into a clearing, he looked ahead thinking he was out of the forest only to see a huge castle, he was in the front garden, well abandoned garden, he crossed the bridge, there was a small shelter for the horses, he left Kon there, untied.  
  
He walked up the steps to the large doors, taking the handle and banged, only to find the door opened slightly, he stepped inside the warmer castle. “Hello?” his voice echoed, “Is anyone there?” he walked further in, stepping in the living room, seeing the long table filled with food.  
  
his mouth salivated, “God, Thank you.” He said before he took a piece of chicken and ate. He ate and ate, until he was full, he then stored some of the food in his bag. He heard a loud growl, “Who’s there?” he shouted, and started heading back to the entrance.  
  
“How dare you.” The gruff voice snarled, “Sorry, I was lost and hungry.” “That does not give you the right to steal, you’ll be punished for it.” The sound came closer, “Please I have a family waiting for me.” The owner of the gruff voice came out of the shadows, “You-you Monster!! Get away from me!!” Isshin tried opening the large door.  
  
The beast pinned him, “Please let me go, please!!” cried out. The yells and roars from within’ the castle frightened Kon and he ran off, wagon attached.  
  
Ichigo was worried as he woke up and went downstairs, his father hadn’t come home yet. He went out to start his work, turning back when he heard Kon’s cries, “Kon!” he ran to the animal, stopping and calming it, “Shush boy, it’s alright, where’s father?” the animal was stressed.  
  
He detached the wagon, and brought the donkey to it’s shelter, letting it drink and rest. After a while he went back to the animal, with his two sisters, “Where’s father?” Yuzu asked, “I’m going to get him.” Ichigo replied as he mounted Kon.  
  
“Take care Ichi-nii.” Karin said, “You two stay inside, and don’t answer to anyone you don’t know, understood. “ they both nodded and Ichigo rode off.  
  
The eight days his father was gone, Ichigo had done normal things, taking care of the farm, he even had one afternoon where he could go to the Library, saw Kensei at the market a couple times, and unfortunately ran into Renji too, god that man was getting on his nerves. And now his father was missing.


	2. Beast

Ichigo eyes widened as Kon stepped into a clearing, the large castle. “Kon are you sure father is here.” The donkey continued his route, and came to stop in front of the stairs. Ichigo dismounted the donkey, stared at the stairs and large door. Kon pushed him.  
  
“Alright, alright, I’ll go, stay here. No matter what happens.” Ichigo said to Kon, not expecting a reply obviously. He walked up the stairs slowly. The door creaked, Ichigo gulped, he stepped inside. “Hello? Is anyone there? Father!?” he yelled the last part.   
  
“Father! Father!” Isshin heard, he opened his eyes slowly, ‘Ichigo!’ the first thing he thought was that he would be free, then he remembered the beast, he had to warn Ichigo quickly. “ICHIGO!!” He screamed. Ichigo turned his head when he heard his name, “Father!!?” he ran towards the screams of his father.  
  
Coming up to a dungeon door, he took the torch that was at the entrance and quickly marched down the steps, “Ichigo!” Isshin held the bars of his cell tightly, “Ichigo leave now!!” “Father! No I need to get you out of here!” Ichigo yelled back at his father.  
  
“Ichigo listen,” Isshin said seriously “Get out now, before it’s too late.” “What are you talking about?” Isshin panicked, “Get out!! Before it comes back! Now!” at that moment the fire of his torch gave out, a loud growl could be heard in the dark.  
  
“Not one but two, who dare disturb me in my castle.” The voice was louder and louder, Ichigo didn’t move but his father was terrified, “Don’t touch him!” Isshin yelled, “You are in no position to give orders, Human.” Ichigo stuck to those words, ’Human’ meaning the one who said that wasn’t a human.  
  
“Please, let my father leave.” Ichigo tensed slightly when he felt an exhale in his hair, “And why would I do such a thing?” the beast said angrily, Ichigo took a deep breath. “Let my father leave, I-I’ll take his place.” “Ichigo no!” “Father, Yuzu and Karin need you more!” Ichigo yelled back.  
  
The beast behind Ichigo growled, “Very well, I’ll let your father leave, but swear that you will stay here forever.” Ichigo looked at his father, he could see in his old man’s eyes that he didn’t want Ichigo to stay here. “I swear, I’ll stay here, forever.” He whispered the last part.  
  
Isshin’s cell door unlocked, Ichigo hugged his father tightly, the older man was crying. “I believe you know the way out.” The beast grunted, then left leaving the two alone. Ichigo heard the creature leave. “Now’s our chance Ichigo lets leave.” Isshin said.  
  
They both made their way to the entrance, Ichigo helping his father, all the way to Kon, helping his old man mount the donkey. “Ichigo get on.” Isshin said giving his hand to Ichigo, “Ichigo!” “No father, I promised I would stay.” Ichigo said firmly.   
  
“Father please, leave. Yuzu and Karin are waiting for you, I’ll be alright.” Ichigo looked up to his father, he could see the sadness in Isshin’s eyes. “You’re very courageous Ichigo, but you-whaa!” he gasped as Kon started to run. “Ichigo!” Isshin yelled unable to stop Kon.  
  
Ichigo whipped his unshed tears, and walked back in the castle when he couldn’t see his father anymore. Once inside the door closed, “You kept your word.” He heard the creature say, he tried to look for it, but the hallway was dark, huge stairs that separated were only visible to some extent, that’s where he saw a tail in the light, the rest of the creature’s body was in the shadows.  
  
“You trusted me enough to let me out of the castle.” Ichigo said, “You are free to roam the castle. My quarters are the only place I forbid you to enter. Is that clear?” the beast growled the last part. “I understand.” Ichigo replied. “Very well, the sun will set soon, I suggest you stay in, dinner will be served an hour after the sun set.” Ichigo nodded as he heard the heavy steps disappeared in the shadows.   
  
Ichigo sighed, shoulders released the held-up tension. He looked right then left. He went left mainly because the doors were open, he stepped in a large library, his jaw dropped. The library was bigger than the one in his village. Rows of books, of all kinds, Encyclopaedias, Biographies, Fictional stories etc.   
  
He noticed the desk at the back of the room. He would probably spend the rest of his days there. He sighed, remembering he was a prisoner here. For the rest of the afternoon he visited the castle, came across a ballroom, observatory, the dining room.  
  
He was currently walking the steps inside tower, when Ichigo arrived at the end, he opened the door to find a room, pretty large, King size bed, balcony, big wardrobes and a chest of drawers. Ichigo stepped out on the balcony, sighed as the sun set. Then he heard a knock on his door.  
  
He opened it, expecting to see the creature, but there was no one, on the floor a note. A fancy hand writing, really neat, the note said ‘Hope it suits you.’ The orangette looked at the floor again and saw the costume.  
  
It was time for dinner, Ichigo made his way down to the dinning room surprised when he saw the long table filled with food, he gulped. There was more food than he ever imagined to see on his table. Ichigo sat at the end of the table, there was only one plate anyway.   
  
“You do not need to wait for me.” Ichigo actually jumped a little at the unexpected voice. “Help yourself.” The voice came from behind him, but Ichigo didn’t dare turn around. He started eating as proper as he could, “You don’t need to eat like a noble.” The beast growled, Ichigo tensed and ate normally, which was pretty clean.   
  
The beast was still behind him, watching him eat. “I thank you for the meal, but wouldn’t you like to eat as well?” Ichigo asked, “Don’t be so foolish young man, you would be disgusted to eat next to me.” The beast got closer to him.  
  
Ichigo picked up his spoon, there was a piece of cake in his plate. But he didn’t use the spoon to eat, he used it as a mirror to see the creature behind him. The beast came closer, Ichigo couldn’t see it yet, not the right angle for the spoon, “You haven’t finished, is cake something you don’t like?” Ichigo actually felt the creature was concerned.  
  
“N-no it must be delicious.” Ichigo gulped as he felt a breath in his ear, “Good, it’s important you feel comfortable here.” Ichigo’s eyes widened in fear as he saw the beast’s reflection on his spoon, powerful blue eyes, sharp teeth. It seems the beast has noticed his reflection, those blue orbs were looking right at him through the spoon.  
  
Ichigo abruptly stood, knife in hand turning around, “Get away from me!!” he heard a growl, “Sh-show yourself.” “I warned you, you don’t want to see.” The beast stepped out of the shadows. Ichigo’s eyes widened, in fear mostly, a bit of disgust, and a pinch of pity. His whole body trembled.  
  
A long tail, panther-like legs, paws for feet, same for the hand, they ware black, sharp claws, but the finger features were there. The creature wore pants, and a fancy costume, but dark blue fur covered every inch of the beast’s body. Ichigo gasped as he saw the face, sharp canines passed the lips like sabretooth.Pointy ears, green and blue fur covered them, the green trail of fur was part of its eyebrows. Long blue hair almost reached the ground. Finally, he met the beast’s eyes, sapphire blue met amber.  
  
Ichigo was in shock, he pushed the chair towards the beast and ran, running out of the living room and into the hallway. Assaulted by cold wind as he opened the door, he heard a growl coming close. He ran, and ran, not stopping once in the forest he kept running, he was terrified, that beast, it would eat him.


End file.
